


Cat Pictures and See-Through Robes

by Between_A_Dream



Series: Family Matters [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_A_Dream/pseuds/Between_A_Dream
Summary: Cosima has a mission, and no one- Not her girlfriend and not her cat- Is going to stop her. No one, unless a series of undeniably adorable pictures of a cat and see-through robes are involved.





	Cat Pictures and See-Through Robes

**Author's Note:**

> Second story in the Family Matters series, you should read "Cat Person" first to understand who Eskimo is.

Cosima's position on the couch was one of her favorites to be in. Delphine was beside her, her arm draped casually over the clone's body as she rested her head in the French woman's lap.

Her knees were sightly propped up so Cosima could still look at her laptop without having to strain her neck. It was work stuff, and the brunette knew her lover was working on the same or similar information, but she didn't mind work when it happened like this. She could feel the blonde gently stroking her fingers through her dreadlocks and she highly appreciated the touch.

Letting out a small but happy sigh, Cosima leaned over and pressed her lips against the back of Delphine's hand before intertwining it with her own. The taller woman smiled and squeezed her hand back, leaning down to press a kiss against her forehead for a brief moment.

Delphine couldn't hold back her yawn, and when she looked outside she could see it was getting dark.

"Cosima, mon amor? We should call it a night. It's getting late," she pointed out. When Cosima looked outside it confirmed Delphine's words, and she groaned.

"I can't stop now. I really have to get this work done. The faster we do the faster we have some kind of cure, or at least the bandaid brand version," she mumbled, looking back at her laptop screen.

"I know Chérie, I know, but you're no good to any of us if you're so tired that you can't work, come to bed," the French woman set her laptop on the coffee table and closed it before she leaned down and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. It was everything Cosima had not to lean into the touch, but she resisted.

"Delphine, I really need to work on this," she protested, and the blonde sighed. "Half an hour, and I promise I'll call it quits for tonight," she promised, turning her head so she could make semi-eye contact with her lover.

The blonde nodded and leaned forward to kiss her for a few moments before standing and allowing Cosima to find a new position on the couch.

"I'll wait for you to come to bed," she promised, and with that she turned and walked into the bedroom.

Five minutes had passed with no interruptions, when suddenly Cosima's phone went off. Her mind quickly went to Sarah, Alison, or Felix, and she was sure there was bad news on the line, but she quickly remembered they used specific phones to talk about clone business, so even if it was any of the people who she questioned about, she knew it wasn't official business.

When Cosima did look at the text however, she was thrown when she saw it was from Delphine. Curiously, she opened the text to see a picture of her girlfriend, with a small bundle of white fur on her shoulder, and somehow the French woman had managed to snap the photo at a perfect moment where Eskimo looked up at the camera, and still managed to catch herself in a brilliant smile. Cosima laughed and shook her head, then set her phone down.

Another ten or fifteen minutes went by without any disturbance, until the clone heard her text tone yet again. Rolling her eyes playfully, she opened her messaging app to find three new pictures. One was just of Eskimo, the growing kitten buried under a mass of blankets and poking out his head, one was again of the two of them, with the cat now cradled in her arms, and one was mostly of Delphine, but with the small tip of a white tail in the top corner.

"This isn't funny," Cosima called out, something to which she neither expected nor received any response.

A few minutes later the brunette heard light footsteps and turned to see Eskimo walking toward her. In his mouth he carried a small scrap of paper. She laughed and shook her head, but a moment later he was sitting in her lap, purring and nudging her hand. She took the paper and unfolded it to see a sentence scribbled out in Delphine's calligraphic writing.

"Self sleep deprivation can lead to insomnia, night terrors, and narcolepsy mon amor."

"How Delphine has managed to convince you to do her bidding is beyond me," she grumbled, and she began stroking her fingers over the kitten's body. It wasn't long after when Cosima heard the shower running and she groaned, tilting back her head.

Cosima forced herself to stay focused on her work, but the shower seemed to go on for a much longer time than she knew to be necessary for the French woman. She was well aware of what Delphine was attempting to do, and it took all of Cosima's strength to ignore her charms.

When she finally heard the shower turn off, she braced herself, knowing that was not the end of Delphine's torture. However, when she saw the blonde walk out of the shower, no amount of planning could have prepared her for the sight she was given.

Delphine was clothed. Barely.

Draped over her body and barely covering the most revealing pair of laced underclothes she owned was a translucent robe, one that hung off the blonde's petite frame as she waltzed innocently through the kitchen and the brunette didn't remember either of them owning.

Cosima could see her skin, but with the robe as a barrier she couldn't see it clearly, which even though nothing was truly exposed drove her crazy.

The French woman said nothing as she stopped at the fridge, opening the door and spending a painfully long time with her back turned to her lover. When she finally decided on a bottle of water, she turned and offered an innocent smile to Cosima. The dreadlocked girl watched as her girlfriend made her way back into the bedroom, and a few moments later Eskimo jumped off her lap and followed, his paws barely making a sound as he made his way across the floor.

Cosima let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and turned her attention back to her laptop, but it didn't keep her mind off Delphine. The information on the screen jumbled together until they were nothing more than a simple mess of letters and numbers. When she heard her phone go off, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Turning her attention to her phone, she opened the text with caution.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to bed mon amor?"

Below the caption was a picture that convinced Cosima to shut off her laptop and make her way into the bedroom as quickly as possible.


End file.
